


Sander Sides at That Wedding

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Mary Lee & Lee's wedding, bouquet toss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Roman already gave up on so much for Thomas to attend the wedding. He was not missing out on this as well.





	Sander Sides at That Wedding

“Roman what are you doing?”

“Stretching. Limbering up. You know so Thomas is ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“The bouquet toss.”

“Roman remember this is a wedding. And we are an adult. We have to act in a respectable fashion.”

“Guys – Thomas missed the call back of a _lifetime_ for this stupid wedding. I don’t care if I have to make Thomas trample that seven-year-old flower girl. **I. Am. Getting. That. Bouquet. ”**

“Did you know in olden times it was actually the tradition to rip and tear flowers or pieces of the wedding dress off of the bride in order to obtain her good luck.”

“Logan stop giving him ideas. Roman put the damn samurai sword away and take off your running shoes!”

 


End file.
